


Not-Birthday Presents

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: It's not John's birthday but there's presents for everyone!





	Not-Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012 for "Fannish Advent"... I have lots of older things on my LJ and on my computer that I want to move here... eventually. Enjoy!

Rodney handed John a wrapped package. It was about an inch thick but flat, kind of like a pizza box. In fact, about the size of a medium pizza.

"It's not my birthday," John said warily. 

"I know that," Rodney said. "It's a present, take it."

John took the package. It was fairly light and rustled rather than rattled when he shook it gently.

"It won't break," Rodney huffed. "And shaking it won't tell you anything."

"Okay, okay," John said. "But shaking presents is a time honored tradition!"

John took his time opening the present. It was wrapped in plain paper and Rodney had used a minimum of tape to hold it together but he drew out the process anyway.

"An Advent Calendar?" John asked. "I didn't think you believed in things like that." It was a typical Christmas scene with a tree, presents and lots of decorations. Almost garish, if John was honest, which he would never say aloud to Rodney.

Rodney grinned a bit. "Well, since today is the first day of Advent, you should open the number 1," he said.

John scanned the face of the box and found the teeny number on. He peeled open the door carefully and pulled out a rolled strip of paper. He unrolled it carefully and looked at it. Rodney tried to read over his shoulder but John moved slightly to block Rodney's view.

__

_Give your partner a blow job._

"It's a sex calendar!" John grinned.

"So what does it say?" Rodney demanded.

"Where did you get this?" John asked, backing Rodney up toward the bed.

"Online, of course," Rodney shrugged. "Where else?"

John leaned in for a quick kiss and then said, "On the bed."

"You're not going to tell me," Rodney was faintly peeved.

"Is it really important?" John asked as first removed Rodney's t-shirt and then he worked on removing Rodney's pants. He ran his hands down and then back up Rodney's legs.

Rodney's head fell back with a small thump. "Umm.... No..." he stuttered.

John crawled back up the bed to lie against Rodney for a moment, enjoying the warmth and the solidness. He kissed Rodney until he could feel Rodney's hips starting to twitch, looking for some friction.

"Not done yet," John whispered as he moved down Rodney's body. 

John loved giving Rodney blow jobs. It hadn't been something he was too fond of doing before Rodney, but he had always played fair when someone would blow him and he had gotten good enough at it. 

Rodney made it special, something he did for his lover on a reasonably frequent basis. John secretly suspected Rodney never got too many blow jobs before John and Rodney's sincere appreciation of any blow job made it all the sweeter.

John ran his tongue up Rodney's cock and Rodney's squeak of "Really?" made John look up at him. Rodney's face was lit up in a way that made him look younger and every time John saw it, it was another promise to do it again.

John focused on Rodney's cock. He licked the shaft from root to tip, dipping into the slit at the end. He worked his way back down slowly as he used one hand to fondle Rodney's balls.

John had learned the best was to get Rodney alternately praising him and cursing him for not finishing him off before he'd swallow Rodney down completely. Once he had Rodney to that point, John didn't hesitate to take Rodney in and start to apply strategic suction. He put a hand on Rodney's hip to steady him and he felt Rodney's hand lightly in his hair. Rodney never held John tightly but it was a sign of appreciation and affection that John enjoyed.

Humming slightly, John applied suction and swallowed Rodney down as far as he could. It had taken time and practice but John had learned to suppress his gag reflex enough to be able to take Rodney all the way in. 

A shout from Rodney was John's warning that he was coming. John swallowed and let Rodney soften in his mouth. A few swipes of John's tongue had Rodney mostly cleaned up.

"Up here," Rodney murmured. 

John obliged, scooting up the bed to lie next to Rodney.

"You have too many clothes on," Rodney complained.

John stood to shimmy out of his clothes, leaving them puddled by the side of the bed. He lay down and rolled into Rodney's arms.

"That's better," Rodney said, reaching for John's interested cock. Rodney had talented hands and had John coming in short order. 

John lay next to Rodney for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and the closeness. He reached over the side of the bed for his t-shirt to wipe up most of the mess then rolled back.

He re-arranged himself so that they could lie in their usual sleeping positions. Rodney scooted close to John's back and put an arm over John's waist. 

"Hey, if you bought that calendar for me, why are you getting the presents?" John teased gently.

"I suspect there's presents enough to go around," Rodney promised sleepily.

John replied, "Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings, then."


End file.
